When Romantica bangs into Egoist
by Patcher
Summary: What happens when Misaki chances upon Nowaki kissing Hiroki..? Junjou Romantica and Junjou Egoist and some Terrorist XD
1. The Begining

Chp 1: The Beginning

"Eh?" Misaki was staring at him. Two of them, to be exact. Though he knew it was rude... But he could not help it…

After all, it was not everyday you see your male sensei kissing another guy in the school where ANYONE- in this case, unfortunately, is Misaki- could pass by and see. Trauma.

"I-Illusions, illusions. I must be too tired from Usagi-san's stunts yesterday!" Misaki's face darkened with these thoughts.

O-Ouch! Backache. Misaki turned and walked away stiffly, with his left hand and left leg in synch, which was not supposed to happen- when you do not see your sensei kissing another guy, that is.

"Hmm... H-HMM!!" Hiroki was waving his arms frantically in the air, trying to push Nowaki away. . He was positive he saw someone nearby just moments ago.

*Pants* *Whews*

"W-What do you think you're doing?!" Hiroki was trying his best to be fierce, but it came out all wrong. "Kiss you." Nowaki answered as a matter-of-factly, with the usual smile on his face.

*WHAM!!*

Before Nowaki knew it, Hiroki's briefcase landed on his head- a direct hit. Ah, looks like Hiro-san's speed increased again. Nowaki thought to himself.

"Ite yo, Hiro-san~" Nowaki tried easing the pain by rubbing his head. Where did Hiro-san get all this strength from?!

"What should I do?! We were seen by a student!! And its all your fault, Nowaki!!" Hiroki exclaimed, pointing a finger at Nowaki, "If word of this gets out, everyone will know i have a BOYFRIEND, or worse, I could get fired!!"

Hiroki was getting desperate when Nowaki chimed, " You mean the guy with brown hair, white sweatshirt, and perhaps green eyes if I'm not wro-" Brown hair? Green eyes? Hiroki cut in, and hissed under his breath, "Ta-ka-ha-shi..."

- - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.

Author's note: I edited and changed the wrongs with Microsoft word. Finally. And I removed the faces as well.


	2. Suzuki Takahashi

Chp 2: Suzuki Takahashi

"Ah! Usagi-san!" Misaki ran over to the oh-so-attention grabbing red sports car. "That senpai of yours not with you? That's rare." Usami was obviously in a good mood today.

Misaki could barely open his eyes to see that BRIGHT smile on Usami's face.

"W-What's with you..?" Misaki knew it must be something big. Usually, if Misaki provoked him in anyway now, he would be eaten alive...

"It's been a year now, hasn't it? Takahiro's visiting with Manami and their baby!" Usami smiled, trying to concentrate on his driving.

"Nii-san's visiting?!" Misaki could not contain his excitement, "My sister-in-law gave birth already? What name did you give the baby? Nii-san asked you to decide a name, right?"

Usami stopped his car in front of a traffic light. "He's a male. The name's Suzuki." Misaki thought for a moment.

Then continued. "Ah~ Suzuki Takahashi! That's a nice na-" he stopped. Silence hung in the air. Why does it sound so familiar..?

Suzuki, Suzuki, Suzuki...san... Misaki stoned, and realization struck him like lighting.

Anger started boiling within him, and he could no longer contain it. He started hollering at the top of his voice, "You, you!! YOU NAMED MY NEPHEW AFTER YOUR FRICKIN' BEAR?!"

Gasping for air, Misaki continued, "Were you even serious about it in the first place??!!"

_It was a year ago…._

"Usagi, have you helped me to decide a name for my child?" Takahiro could not contain his excitement.

Hmm... Usami hesitated. He actually forgot about it!

Just then, his hand landed on Suzuki-san's head. "Well then, if you don't mind, why not..." Usami really did not want to disappoint Takahiro, so he came up with the name on the spot...

- - - - - - - - - -

Usami stifled a laugh. "That was what happened anyway. Takahiro actually didn't realize, and agreed to the name straight away... I didn't think he would like it so much..."

Misaki stared at Usami. Well, with nii-san's personality, this is no surprise!

"Forget it!" Misaki sighed, "When's nii-san coming?"

Silence filled the car, and Usami broke it, "The day after tomorrow. I will need to go to the publishing company with Aikawa, and you will be in school, so I sent Takahiro a key of my apartment through airmail. It should reach him by today."

Being Misaki, he was so elated, he forgot about the incident he stumbled upon in school...

Misaki could not help but feel a splinter of jealously, seeing Usami so happy, but it was not like he could bring himself to tell him about it...

Onto Egoist:

Hiroki glanced at his watch. Nowaki brought it for him during Christmas last year. He could not help but blush at the thought of it.

"Ah~ I'm almost late for my next lecture!" Hiroki suddenly shot up, regaining his composure.

He was about to walk off, When he suddenly remembered. He made up his mind to put down SOME of his pride and stubbornness, to be a more considerate...lover...

"N-Nowaki!" Hiroki stammered, "Do, do come back for dinner, I-I'm cooking..." Hiroki's face turned redder with ever word that came out of his mouth.

Nowaki smiled and said, " Then will-"

End of the line. "Ah!! NO! I will NOT wear an apron nor will I take a bath with you after that stop thinking about this kind of stuff kono hentai!!" Hiroki gasped for air, after finishing the whole sentence without stopping in between.

Nowaki placed his hand on Hiroki's head, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hiro-san, kawaii desu!" Nowaki could not help it. The smile on his face just seems to tell Hiroki what he was thinking!

"I promise, I will definitely come back for dinner!"

With the promise made, Hiroki rushed off to his next lecture. Dinner, huh? Ah~ If only Hiro-san would wear an apron... But for now, looks like Nowaki can only let his imagination run wild! XD

- - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.


	3. Found out

Chp 3: Found out

The next day---

All Misaki can think about is what trouble this morning had given him, just before he came to school. It's all Usagi-san's fault!! Misaki could only curse behind Usami's back. After all, what has been done cannot be undone.

*Clink* *Clank*

Misaki was washing the dishes after breakfast as usual. After he was done, he went to the living room and was preparing to go to school, when Usami embraced him from behind.

"I'm up for dessert!" Usami whispered softly, breathing into Misaki's ear, making him red as tomato.

"Nobody eats dessert after breakfast! Now, would you please be as kind to let-" Misaki was reprimanding Usami, but his lips were sealed tight by Usami's kiss.

When their lips parted, Usami wasted no time in letting Misaki protest. He pushed Misaki onto the sofa, and topped him.

His hands fumbled around Misaki's belt, but Misaki was beginning to push him away. "Usagi-san, I-I need to go to, to school!!"

Misaki was getting desperate; he needed to escape before he caved in... But Usami was too strong for him.

He managed to seal all escape routes when he lifted Misaki's face with the other free hand and kissed him.

Soon, Usami took off Misaki's jeans, and was working on his shirt.

Unconsciously, Misaki's lips parted and welcomed the intrusion of Usami's tongue, letting him ravish whatever he can.

"U-Usagi-san," gasping for air, Misaki tried his best to speak, "Let's stop for now..."

Usami ignored him, removing his own shirt when Misaki was already down to his underwear-

"A-AHH!! Usagi-san, I said s-stop!" Misaki's retort was not at all convincing.

"Just let me love you..." Usami whispered into Misaki's ear.

"A-ahh... Nhh!" Misaki surrendered to the pleasure. He had already given up. He moaned, "Usagi-"

*Kachick*

The door flew open. Both Usagi and Misaki froze.

"Usagi, Misaki! How have both of you been doing? I missed you guys so much, I decided to visit one day earlier! Ah. Usagi, I used the key you sent me to open the door, so hope you don't mind~ What are the both of you do..." The cheerful voice that rang throughout the house trailed off into nothing.

Takahiro, Megumi, and Suzuki.

Both Takahiro and Megumi were starring at the awkward scene in front of them, while Suzuki was oblivious to the change in atmosphere.

"G-Gah~ Gu~" To think they said babies were the most sensitive.

"Nii-s-san..." Misaki suddenly became aware of his surroundings. He, in his underwear, below Usami. And Usami, shirtless, topping him.

It was obvious what they were up to.

A storm cloud seemed to hover above Takahiro, while Usami's expression did not change. Misaki could not decipher the look on Usami's face.

Takahiro finally spoke. When he did, it was like knifes stabbing Usami's back, ever so quietly. "5 minutes. To finish what you're doing. No more than that. Misaki. Go to school."

With that, Takahiro and his family left, slamming the door behind. Misaki let his head hang over the sofa's arm. Ah, if looks could kill, he thought, I would be dead by now...

- - - - - - - - - - -

Looks like Misaki could only take one step at a time. But for now, he can only go for lesson...

I wonder how is Usagi-san handling Nii-san now..? Misaki shuddered at the thought.

"Mi-sa-ki!" Sumi's voice broke Misaki's train of thought.

"Ah. Sumi-senpai! We got to go now, or else we'd be late for Kamijou's sensei lesson..." Misaki's voice trailed off, for he finally remembered.

Ah~ No more time for that! RUN!! .

At Hiroki…

O-Ouch! Hiroki flinched as he stepped into the room.

My back... . Nowaki that bastard! All I did was to give in to a request of his after dinner- ARH!!

To think I resolved to put down my stubbornness and pride to be more considerate...

Fine! I quit!! Hiroki cursed as he started teaching the class.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Misaki.

... Hiroki continued with his lesson, and at the same time, thinking of a way to talk to Takahashi. Alone.

"We'll stop here for today!" Hiroki announced. "Takahashi, I need help with my paper work. Meet me in my office after this." Hiroki saw Misaki's face.

Yabai, looks like he still remembers...

- - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.


	4. Problem Resloved

Chp 4: [And the Terrorists intrude!!] For a while and a bit...

Ah~ Kamijou sensei called me... Will I be alright?!

Misaki was already starting to panic. His feet got heavier with each step. And soon, he reached the entrance to Hiroki's office.

*Knock*

"Takahashi? Come in!" Hiroki was extremely tired, after carrying stacks of paper and running to and from in the room.

"A-Ano, Kamijou sensei, what did you want me to help you with? ~ " Misaki was clearly nervous, stammering as he spoke.

Hiroki looked at him for awhile, and finally said, "Photocopy these papers for me. 50 copies each. No less."

50?! Ah... This is going to take awhile. Good thing I called Usagi-san. If not, he might wait forever...

*Yi--- Chick*

Just when Misaki was starting the photocopier, the door opened, and a lively voice came through.

"MY sweet honey~" Ah. Sweet... Honey..?

This is a different guy. Different from the one who was kissing Kamijou sensei just yesterday. I remember the other guy has blue hair...

Don't tell me... Kamijou sensei was TWO-TIMING?!

"Miyagi kyoujiu!!" Hiroki turned around.

"Ek!!" Miyagi squirmed.

What are these two up to? Misaki stood down there, lost.

"Ah~" Miyagi finally saw Misaki, and turned to face him. "You have such a cute student, and yet you want to keep him all to yourself~?"

Soon, his hands were all over Misaki. "L-Let go of me, P-Please!!" Misaki was waving his hands in the air and almost started kicking when---

"Miyagi!!" The door opened and a student stood right there, staring at Miyagi. His face was expressionless, yet, it revealed everything.

Everyone in the room froze. Misaki could feel the cold stare right down to his spine.

"Shi-Shinobu-chin, don't be mistaken-" Miyagi started explaining, but was cut off by Shinobu.

"Ah. I forgave you before for going out with that guy over there-" he pointed at Hiroki, and continued, "behind my back, now you're aiming at students? Are you sick? " Shinobu's face suddenly darkened.

Ironic, isn't it? With that, Shinobu stormed off, with Miyagi behind, trying to explain everything.

"Don't bother about them. It always ends up like this. It's just that this time, the unlucky victim, is you." Hiroki said casually, and continued with his work.

Misaki slowly nodded his head, indicating that he was snapping out of it.

The atmosphere became heavy, and Misaki could feel the pressure. What to do..?

*Yi---*

"A-Ano," Misaki spoke, breaking the eerie silence in the room, "About yesterday..." Hiroki stopped dead in his tracks.

Ah, the unavoidable.

Hiroki glanced at Misaki. He was working very fast now, obviously uncomfortable about the topic.

" I-I won't tell anyone about it, so d-don't worry!!" Misaki stammered, but his voice firm and full of promise.

Hiroki had no reason to doubt him. "Ah!" Hiroki suddenly remembered. "Takahashi, next time, don't look at me with that kind of face. I am NOT two-timing, nor am I the third party!"

_Can Kamijou sensei read minds?!_

Misaki was pondering over the question when Hiroki answered, "No, I can't. It's just that, what you're thinking is written all over your face."

At this point of time, Miyagi is still trying to explain to Shinobu that he is innocent...

Misaki left after his work was done.

*Whew*

Hiroki slumped onto his chair, and was about to continue with his work when his cell phone rang.

"Kamijou here." He said as he answered the phone.

"Hiroki, its Usami here!" A voice came through.

"Baka-hiko!!" Hiroki was shocked.

_Baka-hiko??_ _Well, whatever. I'm used to it_, Usami thought.

"Come to my house tomorrow and get your book. I'm free anytime. I'll give you my address."

After Hiroki jolted down Usami's address, he hung up. _His house, huh? I have never been there before... I guess I'll go after my lecture tomorrow._

It looks like Usami forgot he needed to go to the publishing company, didn't he?

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.


	5. Confession interrupted

Chp 5:

"Tadaima-" Misaki was about to do his usual greeting, when he saw Takahiro-with Megumi beside him, rocking Suzuki gently in her arms- and Usami, sitting face to face with each other.

Nii-san? Usagi-san?! Eto, what kind of situation is this?! Usagi-san must have spouted some kind of nonsense!!

The aura emitted by Takahiro was too horrible too bear.

_I did not think that things would become so dramatic! Now that it has come to this stage, I have got no choice but to step in, don't I?_ Misaki resigned to his fate.

"Misaki, you're home! Sit down and we'll settle this once and for all." Usami spotted Misaki standing at the door, and beckoned to him.

Misaki went over and sat down beside Usami, facing Takahiro, and at the same time, thinking: _Gomennasai, Nii-san!!_

"So--" Usami started speaking, but was stopped by Misaki, who spoke through his gritted teeth. "Why don't you leave these kinds of things to me once in a while?"

Usami was startled at first, but knew Misaki was serious. "Go on, I'm waiting for an explanation." Takahiro daunted.

Misaki took a deep~ breath. _Well, here goes_—

He shot up from the sofa, and almost shouting, he said, "I ----" "WAHHH!!!" Just at the same time, Suzuki started wailing. "Aw~ hush now~" Manami was gently rocking and Suzuki, and made sure he stopped crying.

"Usagi-san, so!! That was all Takahiro and Manami heard Misaki say after Suzuki stopped crying. They looked at Misaki with a question mark on their faces.

_Ah. Looks like they did not hear me... I swear! Suzuki, you did that on purpose, did you not?!_

Misaki turned to look at Usami, only to see him starring at him, eye-wide and in disbelief.

ARH!! Why did Usagi-san have hear THAT when Nii-san and Megumi did not hear him?!

Usami was the last person Misaki wanted to let him hear that! He could die of embarrassment! ~

Usami was still starring at Misaki in disbelief. It was soft, but Usami was positive he heard it.

"I love Usagi-san so!!" The words played in Usami's mind over and over, This was not the first time, but no.

This was different. This was not to make him feel secured, nor to convey his feelings, but to prove his love for him.

Misaki's confession was like an echo in his head, yet never fading; and just these few words, yet, etched into his heart deeply. Forever.

"Usagi-san h-heard that...?" Misaki could feel his cheeks burning. Usami smiled. "Yes. Everything."

"Look, Usagi, Misaki." Takahiro sounded serious, but he still wore a smile on his face.

"I'm not angry at the fact that both of you are going out, nor am I the evil guy who separates lovers, but I'm just upset that both of you kept this from me! Especially you, Misaki. I'm your brother, so don't keep anything from me. I will ALWAYS support you."

Tears were welling up in Misaki's eyes. Takahiro continued, "But if Usagi ever bullies you, come and find me! I will make sure he learns his lesson!"

Misaki's tears were raining down like waterfall. It would not stop, no matter how hard he tried to hold it back.

"Ni-Nii-san!!" That was all Misaki managed to say, in between sobs.

"Don't mind me." Usami stood up suddenly, grabbing Misaki's arm, and pulling him towards himself. He lifted Misaki's chin, and kissed him on the lips, ever so gently...

_Ah, I stopped crying again..._

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but can you guys don't do this in front of Suzuki? My doctor told me that what babies see also affect their growth and development..." Takahiro said, reluctant to disrupt lovely-dovey couple.

"That's right! Before I forget!" Takahiro exclaimed, "I'm going back to Osaka tonight, so I will be out all day sight seeing with Manami, and then go straight back to Osaka. So bye bye~ I'll come again next year!"

With that, Takahiro and his family left.

*Slam*

"Now that Takahiro's gone," Usami said, as he embraced Misaki from behind, "Why don't we continue from where we left off this morning?"

Misaki was startled for a while, but snapped out of it.

"AH!! L-Let me go!! Baka-Usagi!!" Misaki struggled to escape Usami, but Usami held him tight.

He then carried Misaki on his shoulder, like a haversack, up to his room. Misaki was still shouting and struggling when they went into the room.

NII-SAN!! Come back and help me!! Please?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

*Haiz*

Miyagi sighed as he opened the door.

"That was fast! You'd usually take 2 hours to appease that guy!" Hiroki commented, still starring at his laptop, busy setting his next exam paper.

"Shouldn't you be comforting me?" Miyagi whined, as he packed his stuff. "I'll be going off now, don't stay too late! I bet your BOYFRIEND is waiting for you~"

Hiroki shot up from his chair, and yelled, "DAMN YOU!! Mind your own business!!"

But before he could throw the book he picked from the table at Miyagi, Miyagi already fled, leaving the door slightly ajar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica


	6. A visit forgotten

Chp 6:

The next day, in Usami's red sports car---

"Misaki, I'll be going straight to the publishing company right after I drop you off at Mitsuhashi. I will be out until dinner time, so I'm afraid that you'll have to go home on your own... Will you be alright?" Usami asked, worried that Misaki will go off with that senpai of his.

"Don't worry so much about me! I'll be fine. I'm not a kid anymore!" Misaki retorted, displeased with the fact that Usami still treats him like a kid. "My class ends early today, so I'll be home before you know it."

Both of them then remained silent throughout the whole journey.

----------------

Ah, Sumi senpai is sleeping in class again. Good thing this is not Kamijou sensei's class! If not, he would be eating chalks! I guess I will leave him be for today... Usagi-san is going to be out the whole day, which means I am all alone at home. I will be so lonely. I miss him already- AHH!! What the hell am I thinking?! 'I will be so lonely'?! ''I miss him'?! I must have eaten something wrong to think this way!! ... Looks like today is going to be a long day...

After class, Misaki went home straight, just like he promised Usami.

When Misaki reached home, it was already 11am. "I guess I'd better cook lunch before I starve..." Misaki mumbled to himself. In this rather empty room, Misaki's mumbling just seemed to echo throughout the house.

"Ugh!! Why did I make so much?!" Misaki was at a loss of what to do. To think he would make lunch enough for 3 people... Why was he so out of sort today..? When he laid his lunch on the dining table, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Misaki ran to the door as he shouted.

"Yes..." Misaki opened the door, but his voice got stuck in his throat when he saw the person at the door.

"AH!!" Misaki and the person at the door shouted at the same time.

----------------

It's 11.30am... I'm done with lessons, so it should be fine I if went over now, right? And so, Hiroki packed his belongings, and went out of school.

"Hiro-san!" A voice called out to Hiroki, Just as he stepped out of the school's main gate. "Ah? Nowaki?? Don't you have work to do? What the hell are you doing here?!" Hiroki exclaimed, shocked.

"Well, someone FINALLY took over my shift, so I get to go home early for once!" Nowaki was glad he managed to catch Hiroki before he went home. "But I remembered you always go home early today, so I came to pick you up!"

Hiroki stared at Nowaki for a while, before saying, "Well, I'm going over to Akihiko's, so do you want to come along?" Akihiko? That childhood friend of Hiro-san..? Nowaki simply nodded.

Hiroki pressed the doorbell. "Coming!" He heard a voice coming from Usami's apartment. "Yes.." When the door opened, he saw him. "AH!!" Both of them shouted at the same time.

---------------

"Kamijou sensei?! What are you doing here?! I thought I promised you I won't tell anyone what I saw, so why are you going to the extent of STALKING me?!" Misaki cried.

"But isn't this Akihiko's apartment?! I came here to get back my book he borrowed!" Hiroki got agitated, thinking that Usami gave him a fake address.

"Eh? Kamijou sensei knows Usagi-san..?" Misaki always thought that Usami only had Takahiro as his only friend... "Demo, Usagi-san isn't home right now?"

"Damn that Akihiko!! He said that I could 'get my book anytime', but now he's not even in?! I need that book for lessons tomorrow!!" Hiroki started shouting at the top of his voice.

"Hiro-san! You're going to disturb the neighbors!" Nowaki was trying his best to calm Hiroki down.

"Ah~ aren't you the guy from he flower shop I went to?" Misaki asked, surprised at the fact that, in this world, there are just too much coincidences. You're the same guy Kamijou sensei was kissing, aren't you?

"It does seem that way!" Nowaki smiled.

"Ano sa, why don't both of you come in and wait for Usagi-san? He said he'd be back at dinner time." Misaki suggested, since he saw no harm in inviting the twosome in.

"Hiro-san, since we're free all day, why don't we go in and wait?" Nowaki did not mind waiting, since it's for Hiroki's sake.

----------------

Soon, all of them were sitting on the sofa, remaining silent for what seemed like an eternity.

"W-Why don't we have lunch? I cooked extra as well..." Misaki was getting desperate. Ah... To think that I thought eating would change something about this atmosphere... But nope. The sound of only dishes clanking made it even worse.

"Why don't you let me wash the dishes?" Nowaki offered to help. "Take it as thanks for the lunch." What a nice guy... He must have been bullied real badly by Kamijou sensei! Misaki thought, as he went into the living room.

"Takahashi!" Hiroki called out to Misaki." Since when did you start living with Akihiko?"

Eh? Why does Kamijou sensei wants to know when I started to live with Usagi-san..? "S-Some circumstances forced me to live with him at first..." Misaki continued, "Not a very pleasant experience."

Hiroki sighed. "Since it's all in the past now, so I don't mind telling you. Akihiko... Used to be someone I loved. It was one-sided though. Ma, not that it matters now, anyway." he continued, " Not everyone gets to live with Akihiko, and so I'd guess you're special."

One-sided love, huh? Just like Usagi-san...

"Ah! I almost forgot!! I've got to buy the groceries for dinner tonight! I'll out just for a while, but a word of advice: Do NOT open the door there, if you value your life!!" Misaki warned, pointing towards the door at the corner of the house.

*BAM*

He's gone.

Hiroki eyed the room at the corner. 'Do NOT open the door there'... Or so he says.

Hiroki got up from the sofa, and went over to the room. Its human nature to do what you are told not to!

*KACHICK*--- *BAM!!* *CRASSSH* *FUMP*

"AHHH!!!" Hiroki cried, as he made a run for it. "W-W-What the hell is this?!" Tons of teddy bears fell out from the room as soon as Hiroki opened it.

"Hah... Hah..." Hiroki panted, "I could have DIED!!"

As soon as Nowaki heard the loud noise, he came out running.

"Hiro-san!! What... happened..?" All he saw was teddy bears flooding the whole corner of the living room. Nowaki stared at the bears, awed.

"I've never seen so many teddies in my whole life! But we'd better put them back, before Misaki-kun comes back!"

Both of them got working to squeeze the teddies back into the room, never intending to tell Misaki what happened.

---------------------

Good thing I remembered about dinner! Misaki thought, as he opened the door, and went in. Then he saw them.

And heard them.

"Ah... NHHH!! No-Nowaki!!" Hiroki moaned. "Hi-Hiro-san..." Nowaki whispered.

Misaki could feel his whole face turning hot.

Before he could react, his feet pulled him out of the house. Misaki pushed his back against the door and slid onto the ground.

"What was that?!" Misaki couldn't believe it. "WHY CAN'T THEY DO IT AT HOME?! MUST THEY HAVE SEX IN SOMEONE ELSE'S HOUSE??!!" After a wait of 15 minutes, Misaki went in. Hiroki and Nowaki acted like they did nothing wrong.

Misaki sighed as he prepared dinner.

*KACHICK*

"Misaki, tadai-" Usami stopped. "You're finally back! I want my book back right now!!" Hiroki demanded, turning away from the television.

"Hiroki..?" Usami stared at Hiroki. "What are you doing in my house?"

*SNAP*

That was the last straw. Hiroki clenched his hand into a fist. "YOU FORGOT, DIDN'T YOU??!!" That was when Misaki came out from the kitchen.

"Usagi-san, dinner's ready, so come and eat! You too, Kamijou sensei!"

"Eh?" Usami looked at Hiroki dubiously. "You teach Misaki..?"

Hiroki ignored Usami, too angry to even bother about him. He proceeded to the dining table.

"Hajimemashite, I'm Kusama Nowaki." Nowaki introduced himself as soon as he saw Usami.

Soon, all four of them were having dinner, with Suzuki-san, and chatting happily together, when Hiroki popped a question.

"Akihiko, what is Takahashi to you?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? He's my lover." Usami replied, still so full of himself.

GAH!! That was unnecessary, Usagi-san!!

But Hiroki had no reaction, since he'd somewhat guessed it. But this made Misaki remember something.

He had this sudden flashback of when he came back this afternoon--- Kamijou sensei was below---

Then it dawned on him. "KAMIJOU SENSEI WA UKE??!!" Misaki shouted at the same time he thought about it. He just could not believe it.

KAMIJOU THE DEVIL=UKE

The chopsticks fell from Hiroki's hands as he stared at Misaki. "ACK!! Cough...Cough..." Hiroki choked. He could feel his face burning, right up to his ears.

Usami started laughing uncontrollably," Hi- Hiroki!! I-I didn't expect..."

"Hiro-san, Kawa--"

*FWUMP*

Hiroki grabbed Suzuki-san by the hand and swung it right into Nowaki's face.

"TAKAHASHI!! YOU JUST HAD TO SAY IT IN MY FACE, DIDN'T YOU??!!"

Looks like the four of them get along very well, don't they?

---------------------


	7. The little Terroist

Extra: What Happened along the way of pleasing the little Terrorist

"Shinobu-chin, listen to me!" Miyagi was panting, after chasing his uke all over the place. Shinobu ignored him yet again. It never fails to happen and end this way.

I'm done!! Shinobu cursed in his head. He ignored Miyagi, and began walking faster instead.

Miyagi finally caught up with Shinobu, and grabbed him by his wrists. "I said wait, Shinobu!!" Miyagi shouted, obviously agitated. Everyone around them stared hard. 'What the hell are those 2 up to' were written all over their faces.

Shit!! Miyagi thought. He then dragged Shinobu all the way to the parking lot, where no one was there.

"Hey, what do-Ow!" Shinobu was thrown against the wall, and Miyagi placed his hands around him, making escape impossible.

Miyagi stared straight into Shinobu's eyes.

"For the millionth time I am telling, I'm not having an affair!" Miyagi started explaining.

"And it was the millionth time I caught you having your hands all over someone." Shinobu said, averting his lover's gaze. There was no emotion in his voice.

Miyagi was utterly speechless.

Shinobu saw that Miyagi was distracted, and pushed him away.

Crap, how the hell did I get involved with this brat?!

" I was just pulling a joke on that guy!! Believe me or not, I have nothing to do with him!" Miyagi was almost at his last straw.

Apparently, Shinobu did not believe him, and was starting to walk away.

TCH! It snapped. Miyagi grabbed Shinobu's arm, making him jerk backwards. "Wha-" Shinobu was taken aback, but was silenced by Miyagi's aggressive kiss.

"Hmm! Hah... Miya-" The poor boy gasped for air, helpless against the strength of Miyagi. Then everything started to happen...

Before Shinobu could stop him, both of them were already doing it in the car park. PLEASE!! Why does it always end this way?! Arh!! The other day, they were inside the cleaner's room... And they were seen. By an Oba-san, who nearly fainted at the sight of them. All she did not to do was to scream, 'Miyagi-sensei's raping a student!!'

After they were done, Miyagi merely told Shinobu, "Go back home. I'll find you after my lessons." He was serious. There was no joke in his voice. Shinobu knew he'd be dead if he retaliated now. "See you later." With that, he left.

Back at the office:

Miyagi sighed as he opened the door to the office. "Ah, that was fast! I thought you'd usually take 2 hours to appease that guy?" Hiroki commented, still staring at his laptop.

"Ah~ shouldn't you be comforting me?" Miyagi whined. That's right. Darn right. If I had appeased him, I do not think I can return to work. I can only wait until I go home... Then what? I should apologize... It was my fault...

Miyagi sighed.

Right after work, Miyagi called home to see if Shinobu was home. No one picked up the phone.

Why did I even bother calling? He would definitely be home. I'd be damned if he picks up the phone!

Back at home:

Damn that Miyagi!! Can't he be gentler? Urg... He is SO going to pay for it! I'm gonna make him eat my cabbages until he rot!!! Shinobu huffed. The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. Since when was it his fault when Miyagi goes around touching other guys?!

*Kachick*

"Shinobu?" Miyagi's voice traveled through the house. "Are you... home...?" Miyagi saw Shinobu, hugging the cushion, lying on the sofa. He heard a slight snore.

Miyagi chuckled. He can be so.. Cute, at times like this. Then when he saw what was on the floor, he changed his mind.

Pieces of cotton were lying on the floor, next to the sofa. Bits of cloth were lying all over the area as well.

Ack!! What did my cushions do to him?! I take back my words! He is so not cute! .bit!!

He went over to Shinobu, and attempted to wake him.

"Hmm... Miyagi..." The sleeping boy mumbled.

Could it be? Sleep talking? I have never seen a terrorist do that. Miyagi thought, trying to hold back his laughter.

"I...I'm sorry... I didn't trust you enough..." Miyagi's eyes softened as he looked at the child, "I'm sorry too..." Then Shinobu continued, "Just... Just don't do it in... The car park next time... It... Hurts... Nhh..."

That's it. Miyagi thought. He took big strides towards the bathroom, closed the door and locked it.

"Mfft...Pfft... AHHAHAHAHA~!!!" He could not hold it any longer. He laughed so hard that tears were already coming out from his eyes. What the hell is that brat thinking?!

1 hour later...

Hmm? Shinobu rubbed his eyes. "Awake already, sleeping beauty?" Miyagi joked.

"Who's sleeping beauty?!" Shinobu suddenly remembered that he fell asleep waiting for Miyagi. "Ah.. That..." Shinobu's face was turning red. "You have not apologized to me yet!! Baka Miyagi!" Shinobu shouted, hoping that Miyagi would not notice that he was blushing.

"Ah, but you apologized first... You also said not to do it in the car park anymore..." Miyagi could not help but laugh as he recalled when Shinobu was sleep talking.

"Mi-ya-gi!" Shinobu bit on every word he said, as his eyes flashed with an aura, ready to kill. "I'M GONNA MAKE SURE YOU EAT ALL MY CABBAGES!!" Shinobu took out a chopper, and it flashed as the light shined on it.

"Ah... Shinobu, c-calm down, w-we can take things out!!" Miyagi stammered, trying to calm Shinobu down. He could feel a drop of sweat rolling down his forehead. Where the hell did the chopper appear from?!

Too late. "AHH!!!" Miyagi was running from the deadly terrorist who was chasing him with a chopper in hand, and a cabbage in the other, while shouting, trying to calm him down...

Nonetheless, trying to provoke a Shinobu who is angry as it is, is not a very good idea...

Author's note:

Ah, thank you people for reading my fanfic till the end. This is my first one, so I can't promise its quality, but I promise to work harder!! And sorry for the poor arrangement in the earlier chapters.

I upload using notepad, so it's very bad. I dint know... Then I saw the 'use as last resort'...

And about this last chapter, I was having a block[not that it makes any difference...], so don't mind its rushfulness...

This is to make up for including so little terrorist action. XD

And I find Miyagi and Shinobu so OOC...

Thank you so much again people!

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica


End file.
